1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training devices for public-safety and military personnel. More specifically, the present invention is a door breach training system that allows such personnel to quickly and efficiently train for forced-entry scenarios requiring explosive breaching.
2. Description of the Invention
Both public-safety and military personnel are often faced with the need to perform a forced entry into structures. A forced entry can be, and often is, a life-threatening scenario during which every second counts. Shaving seconds from the operation can mean the difference between life-saving tactical surprise and life-ending ambush. Knowledge of and training with the variations in door-breaching techniques, however slight, as well as practice and conditioning for the door breaching operation, are vital to a tactical situation.